LOST part 2
by lilawsum
Summary: What happened? Wasn't Charlie dead? Well Charlie and Sawyer are back on the island with the rest of the group. How will they survive this time? And what new events will occur on the island? Who will die and who will survive? Find out in Lost part 2!
1. Chapter 1 Back to the Island

Lost part 2:

Chapter 1(Back to the island)

Sawyer was sitting on his lounge, eating a bag of salt and vinegar crisps and reading his book. His new glasses were very embarrassing but he tried not to wear them in public. As he flipped the page the house split into two big pieces and Sawyer was sent flying at 100 miles an hour, landing on a soft patch of sand. He was on an island. "WHAT! I DID NOTHING WRONG! WHY SEND ME BACK TO THIS PLACE. COME ONNNNN!" he yelled. And then, a man with blond hair wearing a drive shaft shirt came walking onto the beach. "Charlie?" Sawyer said with the most surprise he had ever said anything with. "Sawyer? What are you doing here?" Charlie said. The island brought me back for NO REASON!" he shouted to the jungle. But he had made a mistake. A wild boar came racing out of the trees heading straight for him. "COME ON! "Sawyer screamed as he ran into the water. The boar stopped and snorted at him before turning around and running back into the jungle. "What was that about?" Charlie wondered. "I don't know but tell me partner, how in God's name did you rise from the dead?" Sawyer asked, breathing heavily from the running. "The island brought me back. "Charlie remarked. "Oh great. So I'm not only stuck on this island but I'm stuck here with YOU?" Sawyer said rudely. "Now Sawyer, there is no need to be so impolite to your favourite frien…" But Charlie was cut off because Sawyer rushed at him and grabbed him. Charlie pushed him off. "Calm down mate. Just cool it." "Well, I'm stuck on this island so don't you tell me to cool anything. We need Jack. He could get us off somehow and Sayid and Locke could too. They aren't here though so I'm going to panic." Sawyer said with a frustrated tone. "Well, I wonder how Claire is doing." Charlie wondered out loud.

They walked back through the jungle and found the hatch they had opened in the previous visit to the island. They both slipped in and found everything they had left there. "Wow, peanut butter." Charlie smiled, remembering it was what Claire craved during her pregnancy. "Ha" he continued to laugh as he opened the jar and ate some. "Come on Charlie not again. Is this how you're going to behave when you're around peanut butter all the time?" Sawyer asked angrily. "OH, right. Sorry." Charlie apologized. He put the jar back and stepped out of the food closet. He turned around only to find an interesting looking switch. "What does this do?" he asked. "Oh NO PLEASE NO…" a very funky tune started to play and Charlie blushed bright pink. "I remember now." Charlie stated. Sawyer growled and walked over to a chair. He sat and found a book called 'Tales of a boar hunter and a polar bear.' "Creative title." Charlie commented. "Who said you could read over my shoulder?" Sawyer asked, teeth clenched for fear he might strangle Charlie. "Oh, well, alright. I'll read from next to you. Is that alright?" Charlie was getting on Sawyers nerves now so he swung his fist at Charlie but missed. "DID YOU JUST SWING YOUR DANG FIST IN MY FACE?" Charlie was beginning to get angry as well. He got his fists ready and got into a boxing position. "Don't waste my time Charlie." Sawyer said. Charlie backed away and lay on the floor. He started to sing one of his drive shaft songs.


	2. Chapter 2 The others

Chapter 2 (The others)

The sun rose into the sky and Sawyer opened the hatch door. He got out and went for a walk around the island, thinking of ways that would help him to get off the island. He flicked his head around as he heard footsteps. He turned again. It was Walt. "The others" Walt said. "Little boy, what are you doing on this here island?" Sawyer asked. "The others. Different others. "Walt muttered "New others? You mean different people?" Sawyer was confused. Walt disappeared in the jungle and a gang of angry looking people stood with clubs and sticks in their hands. But they lowered their weapons and a girl with curly brown hair raced over to him. "SAWYER" It was Kate. Charlie ran up behind Sawyer to see what was going on. "CHARLIE." Claire came racing up to him and she hugged him as tightly as she could. "Claire?" Charlie actually started to cry. He was so overwhelmed that he burst tears. Not only was Claire here but Aaron was as well. The whole group of people were from the plane crash they had been on earlier. Sun walked up to them. "Maybe it was destiny for us to meet again." Locke walked up as well and behind him was Jack. Shannon and Sayid were also there and believe it or not, Boone had also been brought back to life by the island. The island had given them a second chance. "Everyone into the hatch, we will sort things out down there." That was Michael and Walt was behind him, playing his Gameboy. They all followed Michael down to the hatch and everyone crawled down the ladder and into the room. It was the beginning of another adventure for all of them. Hurley also found it hard to crawl down the tunnel so everyone had to push him through. They all slept and were prepared to live on the island for another couple of months. They were experienced in this so it was all ok for them. But they were all bored and no one was intrigued by Charlie's singing. Charades was getting boring and so was ghost story time. Sayid was especially bored.

He stood up and walked over to Shannon. "Shannon. Wake up." he whispered. "I'm awake. What do you want?" she whispered back grumpily. "Come with me for a walk?" Sayid asked in his most kindly voice. "Ok. Just wait." And with that, she stood up and put on her jacket. They walked outside the hatch and raced each other to the beach. When they got there though, Shannon froze, her mouth wide open and eyes were unnaturally wide. Sayid followed her gaze. There, in the middle of the beach was a little boy, with crystal blue eyes and messy brown hair. "Boone?" Shannon stuttered. Sayid was confused. Boone was 23, not 4. "Shannon what is going on?" he asked with suspicion. "It's Boone. When he was 4." Shannon shook her head in disbelief. Boone stepped closer to Shannon. "Theresa falls up the stairs, Theresa falls down the stairs. Theresa falls up the stairs, Theresa falls down the stairs." Boone muttered under his breath. "Why is he saying that?" Sayid whispered. "Our nanny! Theresa. She fell up and down the stairs all the time. What is going on?" Shannon looked utterly terrified as Boone walked closer, repeating the same words "Theresa falls up the stairs, Theresa falls down the stairs." Sayid dashed for Boone and swung his hand at him. But Boone turned into smoke. He had vanished. "This island is freaking me out." Shannon complained. "Please, let's just go" Sayid took Shannon back to the hatch and they tried to forget about Boone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Eruption

Chapter 3 (The eruption)

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP" Claire yelled. "The volcano is erupting get up and move, move ,move!" Claire used a gun to shoot the roof and make everyone wake up. It certainly got their attention. Everyone awoke and raced out of the hatch. They ran to the beach and got into the water. "WE WON'T MAKE IT" Michael yelled. Everyone grab the front of that plane. Everyone grabbed the plane part and dragged it into the water. Everyone hopped on and they were sailing away from the island in a plane part. "WAIT. WE FORGOT JIN!" Sun cried. Everyone looked back and saw Jin still swimming to the plane trying to keep up with it. "GET THAT VINE FROM THE SIDE OF THE PLANE AND THROW IT TO HIM!" Jack yelled. Everyone tried to rip the vine off the side of the plane. In a couple of minutes they had succeeded but Jin was about to get covered in lava. They threw the vine to him and dragged him onto the plane. As he heaved himself onto the plane, the lava reached his leg and burnt it severely. He had lost all feeling in his leg and couldn't move it. The people dragged him on and Jack bandaged his leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin screamed in pain. The metal part of the plane had scraped his side and was bleeding terribly. Boone grabbed a cloth from Jack's first aid kit and pressed Jin's side hard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin continued to scream. The blood was pouring out like a waterfall. "STOP!" Let him go. He won't make it." Jack said solemnly. He turned to Sun. Her face was pale and her mouth agape. She buried her face in her hands and rushed to Jin. "DON'T LEAVE ME JIN. DON'T LEAVE ME." She hugged him and he hugged her but he took his last breath and was gone before Sun even had a chance to say goodbye. She was drenched in his blood. Then, Jin's body slid off the plane and sunk into the ocean. His soul rose into the air, floating into the volcano on the island. Sun tried to grab his leg but he was gone.

When the lava had dried, they took the plane back to the island. They ventured back into the jungle and they all climbed down the ladder into the hatch. Boone was sitting in the corner of the room. He felt surprisingly young. Almost like he was 4 years old again. He wanted to play piggy back rides and he wanted to finger paint. Shannon had been avoiding him all day. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Why have you been avoiding me? I've been here, waiting for you to talk to me. Don't you care that I'm alive again?" he asked. "I saw you last night. But you were 4 and I've been terrified of you ever since. I'm sorry." she cried. Boone hugged her and Shannon explained the whole story when she had finished sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4 Aaron leaves a trail

Chapter 4 (Aaron leaves a trail)

The sun was rising over the island. Claire couldn't sleep. She felt that something wasn't right. She moved her hand towards little Aaron, but she grabbed the air instead. "What?" Claire muttered to herself. "What is it Claire?" Charlie whispered after rolling over to face her. "Aaron! My baby is gone!" Claire screamed. "WHAT?" Charlie yelled. "What happened Claire. Tell me exactly what happened." Jack said seriously after rushing over to her. "I was going to get my baby and he wasn't there any more!" she whimpered. "Someone has to help her!" Charlie demanded. "I will!" Sawyer said. "I need me some fresh air. It's way to stuffy in this here hatch." he left as soon as he had finished his last sentence. "Claire don't cry." Charlie hugged her. "You know what? I'll help Sawyer get you're baby back." Charlie said bravely. "You will?" Claire asked happily. "Yes. I will! Oh and if you should want some peanut butter, there's plenty in the pantry ok?" Charlie explained. "Ok." Claire smiled and kissed Charlie goodbye. Charlie blushed bright pink again. He almost fainted but e kept himself together and strolled calmly ahead.

"SAWYER!" Charlie yelled. "SAWY..." Swayer came running through the trees. He grabbed Charlie's mouth and closed it shut. "Shut it band wanna get us all killed?" Sawyer had an angry look on his face so Charlie didn't answer the question. "Follow me. And DON'T think of turning and running away if something happens alright?" Sawyer was very serious now. "Alright." Charlie replied. The began to walk ahead. "What makes you think I'd run if something happened in here?" Charlie asked. "Well, you usually do partner, no doubt about it. Get on with it Charlie." Sawyer was getting irritated. "Fine then. But I don't remember running away from.." again, Charlie was cut off by a loud roar. "SEE YA!" Charlie turned to leave and run off but Sawyer grabbed him and said "You understand why I told you not to now?" Sawyer asked crossly. "SORRY! I'M JUST TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM...that..." Charlie raised his finger and pointed it at a giant polar bear. "What in the.." Sawyer never got to finish his sentence because the bear roared again. They both turned and ran as fast as they could. "MY FEET HURT." Charlie yelled. "DO I CARE?" Sawyer yelled back. "GOOD QUESTION." Charlie yelled back. They kept running until they found a tree surrounded by vines and branches. "The bear won't be able to get in here. Come on Charlie!" Sawyer instructed. They both immediately climbed through the branches and vines. They were in the trunk of the tree now. They heard a loud roar and the bear was coming closer. Once the bear ran past it never came back. It didn't even notice them. It was probably on the other side of the island right now. Charlie turned around and noticed an engraving on the inside of the trunk. He read it aloud "Where the wind blows, little Aaron goes...Sawyer?" Charlie was confused. "What does it mean?" Sawyer asked. He was just as confused.

"Let's follow the wind?" Charlie suggested. So they stepped out of the trunk. "It's blowing this way Charlie!" Sawyer explained. They followed the wind til they found a trail. Aaron's shoe was the first clue. Then his footsteps and finally his favourite toy. "Hey, he's in there." Charlie said, relieved that they found him. "In this here cave?" Sawyer asked. "Waahhhhhhhh!" They heard a baby crying. "Uh yeh. This is the cave." Charlie assured him. Charlie walked into the cave and saw a tiny figure crawling around. "Aaron?" Charlie said. "It's your favourite friend Charlie." he told the baby. "Googoo Charllll..e" Aaron tried to speak. "Wow. Smart baby." Charlie muttered. He lifted Aaron off the floor and gave him his teddy back. He slipped on his shoe and they Sawyer led the way back to the hatch.

"CHARLIE. You found my baby!" Claire cried. She grabbed Aaron and rocked him back and forth. She hugged Charlie and kissed him again. Charlie giggled and turned dark red this time. "Did you just giggle?" Sawyer asked. "Not very manly if you ask me." But Charlie didn't mind and he helped Claire feed the baby and change his diaper.


	5. Chapter 5 The computer

Chapter 5 (The computer)

It was the middle of the night and Charlie and Claire were talking about how Charlie had found Aaron in the cave. They were on the beach and as they were making their way back to the hatch, they heard a beeping sound coming from the vines. Charlie walked up to them and pulled them back. There was a giant computer behind it. And it was beeping louder and louder. There was a timer and it was counting down quickly. The computer kept repeating, type in code. Charlie typed in various numbers but none of them worked. All of a sudden, Hurley came rushing out. "DON'T DO THAT MAN." Hurley yelled. "YOU CAN'T!" "Why not?" Claire asked. "They're unlucky numbers. They're...cursed." Hurley muttered. "Cursed numbers? Are you right in the head mate?" Sawyer had rushed out of the jungle. "There ain't no such thing as cursed numbers." "You want a bet?" Hurley asked seriously. "Why are they cursed Hurley?" Charlie asked, curious to hear the answer. "I used the numbers to win the lottery. After that, I had nothing but bad luck." Hurley exclaimed. "Just don't do it dude! PLEASE!" Hurley urged. He was not kidding about this. "Alright." Charlie said. He backed away and grabbed Claire's hand. Let's get back to the hatch. This thing might be some sort of bomb." Charlie said. He took Claire back to the hatch.

"Hurley, get Sayid." Sawyer instructed. "Why me?" Hurley asked. "Because he doesn't trust me as much as you." Sawyer explained. Hurley gave up and dashed straight for the hatch. "SAYID" Hurley yelled. Everyone got startled and Sayid grabbed Shannon's hand. "What is it Hugo?" Sayid asked. "It's a giant computer. It is counting down to something...maybe even a bomb!" Hurley answered. "A bomb?" Shannon whimpered. "Well it might be...I'm not sure! Quickly Said!" Hurley grabbed him and dragged him to the computer. Shannon was still holding Sayid's hand. "Where is the computer?" Sayid asked frantically. "Over here!" Sawyer shouted. He pulled back the vines and showed him the computer. "Hugo, you're right. It is connected to some kind of explosive object. Let me track down where the wire goes and I shall see what is going to explode." Sayid followed the wire to where it ended which was only two hundred metres away. "HUGO. tHE HATCH. IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE." Sayid yelled at the top of his lungs. "WE MUST GATHER THE PEOPLE AND TAKE THEM AWAY FROM THE HATCH. TAKE THEM TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND QUICKLY. WE HAVE ONE MINUTE." Sayid instructed. Sawyer and Hurley raced over to the hatch and told everyone to get out immediately. Everyone climbed out as quickly as possible and Sayid led the group to through the jungle. "Quickly follow me." Sayid instructed. Everyone ran after him. There was 10 seconds to go until the hatch exploded. Claire was running slower because Aaron was getting too heavy to carry, but he couldn't walk yet. "Give him to me Claire. I will help you." Charlie told her. Claire smiled and held his free hand while Aaron was in the other.

10 seconds had passed and everyone had taken cover inbetween trees and behind bushes. There was a massive BANG. The hatch had exploded and bits of metal and titanium flew out everywhere. No one got hurt but there was fire every where. Sayid instructed everyone to follow him. They all cautiously walked after Sayid and Sun raced right up next to him. Michael and Walt were further back in the group because Walt had hurt his ankle. Jack was also helping Walt to get along. Sun looked at Sayid and Shannon who were walking hand in hand. Sun felt a tear trickle down her face. She felt her mouth twitch and she burst into tears. Kate walked up behind her and hugged her. "It's ok Sun. Jin is in a better place now." Kate comforted. "NO! I'm sick of people telling me he is in a better place. I know he loves me but he is not with me and he once told me that if he ever didn't have me, he would be in a worse place." Sun cried. "But Sun, he is with you. You saw it. Everyone saw it. His soul floated to the volcano. His soul must be in the volcano and that means he is in the same area as you. He is also in your mind and heart. When you think of him, he is there." Kate smiled at Sun and walked away. Shannon and Sayid were laughing with each other. Sun smiled and though about what Kate said. Sun played with her wedding ring and laughed. She realised that Kate was right. Jin would always be there for her.


End file.
